


Souvenirs

by MissCactus



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Peu importe leur âge, Sakura serait toujours la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Compartiment". Mon premier texte sur Tomoyo, un personnage que j'adore énormément !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Sa chambre plongée dans le noir, le visage de Tomoyo était éclairée par la lumière de son écran. Elle regardait une vidéo de Sakura qu'elle avait filmée lorsqu'elles étaient enfants et que la brune risquait sa vie pour récupérer les Clow Cards.

Sans mettre pause, elle ouvrit sa boîte à souvenirs qui était sur ses genoux. Elle sourit en voyant le bouquet de Nadeshiko, mais ce qu'elle prit délicatement fut la petite gomme que Sakura lui avait donnée.

Elle sourit en se remémorant ces souvenirs. Peu importe leur âge, Sakura serait toujours la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
